


Third Date

by riot_baby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, malira, ugh they're so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot_baby/pseuds/riot_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until the third date that Kira hopelessly fell for Malia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Date

_It wasn't until the third date that Kira hopelessly fell for Malia._

_~~_

"Kira, what's the smile on your face for?"

Noshiko had a huge grin on her face, delighted to see her daughter so cheerful. Curiosity slithered through her voice. Kira appeared to be in a trance but somehow seemed to still be self aware.

" _Kira_..." Noshiko spoke again, smirk still firm on her face.

"She just got back from her date with _Malia_." Ken explained and wrapped his arm around his wife, smiling.

Noshiko's smile beamed when she nodded her head, gesturing back to Kira. She was still standing by the door, replaying her favorite moments of the date in her head while her parents' voices fainted in the back of her mind.

"I have to finish my homework." was all Kira could say, and even a slight giggle escaped her mouth just by that sentence.

Ken and Noshiko helplessly smiled to each other. They noticed Kira had feelings for Malia the first day she stepped inside their home. Sometimes Kira was embarrassed at how much they invited her girlfriend over, even if it was to just watch a movie. Malia just found it to be sweet and entertaining to see Kira blush whenever they went on about them enjoying her company.

Before Kira could even escape to her bedroom, Noshiko spoke up.

"Oh, and, Kira, how was your date?" her mother questioned, raising an eyebrow and smiled.

" _Amazing_." Kira's cheeks blushed brightly.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! read on [tumblr](http://heyscottmccall.tumblr.com/post/128528201639/third-date)


End file.
